Pokemon Jade's Version
by lovelyfma
Summary: Kristin, the Eevee obsessed freak and somewhat evil but super genius, is willing to work for the evil organization willing to both write an outrageous check and grant her nearly complete freedoms. This is an adventure of some OC's with an interesting story line to follow. Warning this does not contain yaoi of any form.
1. First Pokemon

Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon or other Pokémon franchises in any way shape or form, end disclaimer.

* * *

AN: To the people checking out this story to see if it's any good... Thank you for the opportunity to let me share this Pokeadventure with you. There is both Pokemon and PokeRanger stuff here, so it's an all around Poketale. The Pokemon here are from Diamond & Pearl and before.

Also, don't be fooled by the 'Jade's Version' title. The adventure mostly revolves around her sister Kristin, the somewhat evil villainess of the story. I have a ton of other series that involve Jade as the main character and that's why she's in the title and not her sister.

* * *

Chapter 1 – First Pokemon ~

In the middle of a flower covered hilltop, laid two little girls. One was lying on her stomach staring blankly over the hillside, the other laid on her back smiling at the white fluffy clouds that passed by. They were on their grandfathers Pokeranch and could hear the faint sounds of the Pokemon nearby.

The one lying on her back was wearing a bright pink poofy dress, that had a big pink bow that wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. She had on little pink slippers, and had some pink bows wrapped around her piggy tails. The other who was lazily kicking her feet in the air was wearing all black, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black headband to keep the bangs out of her face.

They were twins, with black hair and green eyes. The girl in pink spoke up, "Jade... when do you think we will get our Pokemon?"

Jade responded in a monotonous voice, "Well, most people get one around ten or so, Kristin."

Kristin groaned, rolling onto her belly. Just a bit on top of her sister who didn't bother to move, "Buuut what if we find a Pokemon today? ~ What if it's our destiny this very moment to find our first Pokemon!?"

Getting exited she sat up to look around. Jade sighed, "I guess it could happened," She said in her permanent monotone, "But not too likely. We're just kids after all..."

She trailed off as she noticed her sister starting to wonder over towards the stream looking around for her 'destined partner'. Jade sighed again and followed her. The two of them wondered along the side of the stream for about an hour. They knew that going downstream from there would lead them back home, so they weren't worried about getting lost.

Kristin quickly moved her hand to bring her sister to a halt. She whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Jade listened, and was able to pick up faint distressed sound coming from the direction they were walking in. She nodded and started to run, Kristin following after her. At the source of the trouble were a couple of Eevees. One was mewling in distress along the bank, and the other was clinging to a rock somewhat in the center of the river trying not to get swept away by the current.

"Kristin!" Jade shouted, making eye contact with her sister, then looking back to the Eevee in distress. Kristin nodded and stood at the very edge of the river, right in front of Jade.

Jade held tightly to Kristin's hand, and Kristin leaned over the river. She was just able to reach the scruff of the poor things neck. Jade pulled them both back to safety once the Eevee had been secured. It was held in Kristin's arms as she sunk down onto the ground holding the wet little thing close.

The other Eevee came over to sit down next to Jade who looked down emotionlessly, but Kristin knew that her twin was happy for the Pokemon. She sat down the Eevee in her arms. It went over to nuzzle the other Eevee, and then came back to Kristin and sat its paws on her wet dress.

Kristin giggled, "I think I'm going to keep her," She said looking up to Jade. She then looked at the other Eevee that was sitting next to Jade. "And that one can be yours, that way they can stay together." She smiled and Jade sighed.

Jade looked down at the Eevee, who looked up at her. Jade let a small smile come to her face, "If we must."

Somewhere around the age of ten the two girls were ready to set out on their first Pokeadventure into the Eterna Forest. While they grew up alongside their Pokemon, the two of them had realized that their Eevees were twins, from the way they looked and interacted with one another. That when separated, the two Eevees had a very strong twin telepathy, which the girls used to somewhat communicate with each other and to find one another.

Jade still looked pretty similar to when she was a kid. She still wore black pants and a black shirt. She had grown out her hair to a shoulder length and no longer used a headband. She had changed from regular black shoes to a pair of black combat boots.

Kristin grew out her hair as well, but it wasn't quite as long as her sisters which made it a little wavier. She seemed to be imitating Jade in appearance as well, for the clothes she chose to wear on this adventure were all black as well. A black tank top, black skirt with black biker shorts under it, some black knee high stockings, and a pair of normal black boots. That paired with her bubbly personality made her seem like an adorable somewhat mirror image of her twin.

The two of them entered the forest. The first thing they saw past the tree lines was a creepy house in the distance. It was inaccessible behind a line of smaller trees but neither sister felt inclined to spend their first night in such a house anyways.

They fought against some wild, low leveled Bunearies, Wurmples, Budews, and a wild Cascoon. There where also a few other trainers training in the forest who were willing to challenge the sisters to a double battle. Together the girls trained their Eevees to get stronger as they made their way through the slightly twisting forest.

All the way at what must have been the other side of the forest, the two girls where having a two on two match with a couple of wild Wurmples. They beat them swiftly, but something incredible happened. In a stunning flash of light, the two Eevees at the same time evolved.

Their fur turned a cream sort of color, the tips of their body becoming leaf like in appearance, and they let out a whistly, somewhat Kricketot like sounding cry. Jade stared in fascination at her new Leafeon. Kristin, however, gained a somewhat obsessed look in her eyes and started looking around.

She had read everything there was to know about her beloved Pokemon. In the books it had mentioned a strange occurrence happening in Eterna Forest. Where Eevees that leveled up around a particular mossy rock had evolved into a Leafeon in the process. It had been the reason she had firmly insisted upon the two of them beginning their training there in the first place.

Her eyes spotted the moderately sized rock that was covered in moss sitting in the middle of the field. "Jade..." She whispered excitedly, not taking her eyes off of it.

Jade responded accordingly, "Yes Kristin?"

"...I need more..." She answered without turning to face her sister, still mesmerized by the rock.

The two Leafeon's were seated side by side in front of Jade, who was looking at Kristin's back. "...You... need more of what?..." She asked.

Kristin spun around, jumped in the air, and yelled out in a squeaky fanatic's voice, "I NEED MORE EEVEES!" She then let out a squeal.

"...Kristin..." Jade continued on cautiously, "Eevees are specially bred by a particular breeder... That's what you said about it before... right?"

Kristin held her hands up to her mouth giggling manically, Jade watched warily, and the Leafeons tilted their heads to the side in sync with one another. When she stopped laughing she looked up with a crazed look on her face, "I will have more..." She finished in a terrifying way.

Kristin returned her Leafeon into it's Pokeball and left the forest on her own. Jade stood watching her leave, her Leafeon moving over to sit down next to her leg. She whispered to it, "I think my sister has gone mad..."

The Leafeon nodded it's head in agreement, before going back into its Pokeball upon it's trainers request. Jade finished going through the forest on her own. Her mind was set on the same goal as most Pokemon Trainers, to become the best Pokemon Trainer there ever was.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this far. I'm thinking the Knight's Age Fullmetal is going to win in the 'which story comes next poll'. This story just happens to be something I want to start putting out there anyway. After Got to Love Ed, I will be sure to put up at least one chapter of the winner. (Author's notes on the status of the future of whichever story wins will be inside.)


	2. The Adventure Begins

AN: The Pokecharts that are going to pop up during the adventure, yah it's just a data marker thingy in commemoration for the games. You don't even have to pay attention to them if you don't want to. (This whole story is like a big Pokemash of stuff anyway.) Also, please pardon me if I get any Poketerms wrong. It's been a while since I played Colosseum, Rangers, of course the normal Pokemon, and I have watched the Animes a bit as well.

And also, the plot is already done for the story. It's writing it that's taking me a while. I'm sure once I have the terms and ideas properly laid out it will be smooth writing from there though. Um... as an advance warning, I may have made a Pokefact error choosing Flamethrower to open a cage door, so... sorry if I'm really off on that one please do send a comment and I can fix what needs some serious fixing.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Adventure Begins ~

Kristin walked the halls of an evil organization that she was a part of. It had some sort of a name that was irrelevant to her, and she had only been a member for about a month. But the reason she was there was because she needed a change of scenery of sorts, that and a bigger check. This organization, Far something or another, was a new one working its way up, a great time to loot anything she could get her hands on.

Kristin – The Cute Trainer

Pokemon include:

Lv. 64 Flareon – Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Sunny Day  
Lv. 64 Vaporeon – Water Pulse, Brine, Ice Beam, and Hydro Pump  
Lv. 64 Jolteon – Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, and Return  
Lv. 65 Leafeon – Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Solar Beam, and Synthesis  
Lv. 61 Umbreon – Faint Attack, Dark Pulse, Assurance, and Sunny Day  
Lv. 62 Espeon – Psychic, Shadow Ball, Morning Sun, and Sunny Day

Those were her main team Pokemon, but she also (illegally?) carried around three others that she never used on her team but kept around anyway.  
And they were:

Her shoulder Pokemon that always remains at her side,  
Lv. 35 Eevee (Run Away) – Dig, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, and Protect

Her giant flying type Pokemon that she claims to have obtained on a mysterious island,  
Lv. 55 Fearow – Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Fly, and Double Team

And the last Eevee to her collection that she refused to leave behind,  
Lv. 59 Glaceon – Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, and Protect

She had worked her way quickly up the ranks trough sheer power. They were not aware of the fact that she was a super genius, something she was quite glad of; she didn't want to end up stuck in an unfulfilling laboratory position. And so, she was now one of the lowest of 'the big dogs'. It was because she was 'new', 'untrustworthy', and 'a damned cocky little brat', that one was her favorite.

All the other 'big dogs' looked down on her but were forced to respect her, and she was more then ok with that. They left her alone for the most part, she got to pick on the laboratory head Dr. Mad, she got a big paycheck, and she was free to do whatever she wanted. It was the best.

Kristin waved to some of the grunts wondering the hall, and they waved back to her. She was pretty popular among the 'low class lackeys'. They thought she was funny and nice. That and the fact that Dr. Mad was not too popular, so whenever she went to pick on him, like she was going to do now, there was usually an increase in her favorability.

The 'big dogs' never allowed her access to the laboratories. Something she wasn't too concerned about at the time because she knew she would find a way to get in there eventually. But now, she had 'obtained' a security code for the doors and was planning to give the nicest and funniest man in the whole building a nice big cheerful greeting.

When the door made the conformational click sound and started to open, Kristin gained the biggest smile on her face. She pocked her head into the room. Saying in a sing-song voice, "Oh Dr. ~ Guess who-oo ~"

The room was pitch black, 'Huh, I guess their having a little meeting then. That's no fun.' She had a pouty face as she reached over and felt along the wall for a light source, 'Well... In a way... this might be even more fun. ~'

She felt a lever and gripped it in her hands, 'The lights will be on, their research papers snooped through and scattered all over the floor, and I will be sitting on Dr. Mad's personal chair. Ooh, it sounds like a blast. I bet he doesn't let anyone sit in his chair.' She had a huge smirk on her face as she flipped the switch.

She turned to find in horror, that there were Pokemon in cages. She could expect maybe a few, not that she approved of that either, but there were at least 30 of them in there. 'What in the world? What is Doc doing in here?'

Greatly concerned by the discovery, she quickly made her way over to the vicinity of research notes. She skimmed through them quickly, getting the general idea of them. '...bla bla bla... hmm... bla bla bla... ...Shadow Pokemon...'

She stopped looking through them in horror, 'No... no, that practice was stopped a long time ago. No one is supposed to be doing this...' She looked to the back of the note and found her heart break when she saw that three successful hearts had been shut.

She sat down the note slowly. Then, she walked over to the main computer. Opening it up and hacking into it flawlessly, she sealed all the lab doors tight and shut down almost everything inside of the building.

Jade had just finished the solo mission she had been assigned and was now heading back to Central Town, home of the Ranger Union. She had gone down the path of a Champion Trainer, but along her path she had come across some distressed Pokemon. After assisting them, she had a spark of sympathy kindle inside of her.

Being unable to look past her internal struggle to help whoever she could, she momentarily set aside her dream to learn the ways of a Pokemon Ranger. Finding her father at the Ranger Union, she quickly enlisted and quickly rose to become one of the Top Rangers. Becoming so respected, that she is capable of standing by her father's side during the extremely important Ranger meetings.

Jade – A Cool Female Trainer

Pokemon Include:

Lv. 70 Blastoise – Brine, Ice Beam, Earthquake, and Hydro Cannon  
Lv. 71 Arcanine (Flash Fire) – Flamethrower, Fire Blitz, Extreme Speed, and Dragon Pulse  
Lv. 70 Sceptile – Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Dragon Pulse, and Frenzy Plant  
Lv. 70 Luxray (Intimidate) – Thunderbolt, Shockwave, Discharge, and Protect  
Lv. 70 Staraptor – Arial Ace, Brave Bird, Close Combat, and Fly  
Lv. 70 Machamp (No Guard) – Brick Break, Dynamic Punch, Earthquake, and Protect

Being unable to part ways with her special Leafeon, she unknowingly took a page from her sister's book, and secretly kept her precious Leafeon on person with her at all times.

Lv. 58 Leafeon – Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Giga Impact, and Protect

Her Poketch beeped at her during her walk back to the Union. She answered it to find to her disbelief that it was her long lost sister transmitting to her. Her face didn't really reveal her slightly shocked and confused emotions, as her sister took the liberty of having the first words, "Hey sis! You won't believe what I just found out!" She started off with a winy upset voice, "My new asshole organization has the nerve to make Shadow Pokemon! It's a disgrace, that's what it is!"

Her sister face was lit by the screen she was using, from the darkness came banging sounds and shoots of a large group of people. Kristin looked over her shoulder then back to the screen saying in a now sheepish voice, "Ah... You may want to hurry... I'm in a bit of trouble..."

Jade sighed, naturally her sister, who had disappeared for over a year now, would return only to bring trouble with her. "Where are you? I'll get there as soon as I can."

After getting the location of the facility that her sister was located in, Jade pulled out her Pokeball, tossing up in the air. Her Staraptor flew out from inside of it to land next to its Trainer. Jade climbed onto its back giving it instructions to fly to the Ranger Union. There was no time to waste by walking back.

Jade went into the Union but instead of reporting back her mission; she went straight to her father to inform him of his other daughter's plight. Their father became frantic upon hearing that one of his daughters was in some serious danger at the hands of a villainous group. As he started gathering the stronger Rangers currently unoccupied at the moment, Jade stood waiting for the backup to be assembled, concerned but calm.

Meanwhile, Kristin had been captured and put in one of the oversized Pokecages. Her Pokeballs placed out of reach on the table before her and her precious Eevee trapped in one of the smaller Pokecages placed next to them. She was pouting as mean old Dr. Mad was mocking her and telling her that her precious baby would be the next one to have its heart artificially closed.

"...Oh yes, this is exactly what you deserve for not only breaking into our lab, sealing the doors shut, messing with the security footage, and don't you dare think we won't unscramble the footage to find out what you were doing during that time, throwing all of the equipment and chairs every which way, and burning all of our spare research notes, ha bet you didn't know that there were other copies did you Miss Righteous Pants?"

He took a deep breath, and then pointed sharply at the scorch marks that were in front of a desk. Inside of the scorch marks was a melted chair like object. "Not only all of that! But why is MY chair the only chair that got melted in the chaos that you started! How did you even KNOW that that was MY chair! Out of every other chair in this whole fucking building!"

This made Kristin start to smirk, Dr. Mad getting more and more infuriated by the second. "Weeell..." She drawled out enjoying each lovable second she could watch the man's face twist into that of pure rage, "What other chair is big enough to support the butt of such a big ego?" She giggled as he seemed to have reached the peak of his anger.

"All the other chairs seem pretty normal to me ~" She finished off with a sing-song voice as the Doctor made a swift departure from the annoying brat. Once he was out of site, she rested her head on the metal bars before her to resume pouting. She was extremely worried about the safety of her Eevee.

'Please get here soon Jade,' She hoped miserably.

Outside of the facility, the Ranger group was assembled and ready to infiltrate the building, to pull the plug on this evil organization once and for all. Jade with her faithful Arcanine were positioned next to the entrance. The plan was to have a minor explosion go off nearby to cause mass panic, infiltrate quickly to free the captives, clear the rest of the building out, and once everyone has been securely evacuated destroy the base entirely so that no other evil organizations could take residence in the ruins.

Upon the sound of an explosion, Jade, followed immediately by her Arcanine, jumped from the bushes. They ran over to the startled guards who positioned at the front entrance. Arcanine jumped onto one of them, knocking him unconscious.

Jade ran over to the other one leaping a bit into the air. She brought up both of her fists into the air with her, clenching them together above her head. When she began to descend she swung her arms downward, mercilessly striking the guard on the back of the head and knocking him out cold.

Her father and her father's group members came up behind her. Nodding to her father, she moved forward through the doors. She had her Arcanine ran together though the halls, clearing them with a few Fire Blasts. The backup Ranger's could go through the process of rounding up the Grunts, Jade and her father's group's main objective was to find the captives and evacuate them safely.

At a split in the hallway, Jade went in one direction and her father's group went in the other direction that had more people wondering the halls. Coming up to a big heavy steel door, Jade had Arcanine use Fire Blast again at the door melting a hug hole in the middle of it. Inside was the laboratory, there were many Pokemon in cages, the place looked like it had been ransacked with scorch marks here and there, and her sister was in a large Pokecage near the Pokemon.

"Took you long enough to get here sis," Kristin stated cheerfully, a smirk planted on her face.

Jade rolled her eyes and moved over towards her sister, "Arcanine use Flamethrower on the cell lock..." She stated in that monotone that she had never lost since she was a kid.

The second the lock was finished being incinerated, Kristin jumped out of her cage and ran over to the Pokeballs on the table. Sending out a Flareon, Kristin asked it to use its Flamethrower on the little cage on the table that contained the Eevee. The Eevee hoped out of its opened cage and into the open arms of Kristin.

Kristin held the little Eevee close. Her face was buried in its mane and her shoulders shook slightly. Jade looked away for the moment to give her sister a bit of time to gather herself.

Kristin and Jade with their Flareon and Arcanine ran through the facility capturing as many of the Grunts as they could. The Ranger group along with the local police force gathered up all the society members they could, so that they could be moved to a holding facility to be put on trial. Away from the legal actions, Jade and Kristin stood away from the Rangers and the police officers.

"And what were you doing there?" Jade asked.

"I was working for them a bit. They offered me the potential for a nice big payoff and lots of freedoms to do whatever I felt was best for the team." Kristin shrugged, "They weren't doing anything too awful to the Pokemon, and obviously I would have busted them if they were. It was just a part of the job, trying to take over the world and all. No hard feelings."

She smirked when Jade gave her a 'stare'. "Aww don't worry about it Jade. I promise I'm not doing anything too awful. As a matter of fact, I think it's wonderful what you're doing, saving Pokemon and everything."

Jade sighed, "Then join us Kristin..." She looked to the ground with a slightly sullen look on her face.

Kristin moved over to put a hand on her beloved sister's shoulder, "No can do Jade." She smirked a little, "No offense, but Rangers work for peanuts."

Her face then changed to a serious expression as she continued, "...Now on a more serious matter, this Shadow Pokemon business has to be shut down for good." Jade looked up to meet Kristin's eyes, "You have your Rangers to get back to. Me? I have to go and track down the scientist in charge and destroy his notes for good."

Jade sighed again, looking at her sister with a weary face, "Alright, I'm trusting you to keep your word Kristin..."

"I will Jade." She smiled a gentle and sweet smile, "It's been wonderful seeing you again."

Jade gave a small smile in return, "And you too, Kristin."

The sisters hugged before parting ways once more. Kristin left to go track down the Shadow Pokemon notes to destroy them for good (and perhaps a bit of vengeance on the side), and Jade returned to her fathers side to finished up the mission. The facility was destroyed upon the all clear, the bad guys were sent off to a holding facility, and Jade and her father returned to the Ranger Union.

* * *

Omake Insert

~How Kristin Obtained her Eevees~

[What didn't happen.]

It was a peaceful day at the Pokemon Breeding Center. Pokemon daycare workers doing their best to find the best match ups of Pokemon, with the gentlest of prodding for the best desired results of the little ones yet to come. There was nothing unusual happening, as per usual.

Until a sudden explosion took out half of the front wall of the building, everyone gaped at it. To their horror a shadowy figure emerged from the airborne dust. A crazed voice came from its figure, "...Eevees ~ Mua... Muahahahahahahaha" The deranged laugh caused everyone to cower in fear as the face of pure evil was revealed to the poor innocent civilians.

[Now, what actually happened.]

Kristin went to a specialized Eevee Breeder and gracefully asked for the Breeder to proved six Eevees for her team. She had already earned large sums of money working for a while with an evil organization known as EON. Offering a good sum of money for the Breeder's time and effort, Kristin was slowly able to add on to her official team, even going so far as to add that little extra one too many to bag. (Shh, it's a secret.)

The last Eevee to join her team was her little shoulder angel (devil). Strangely enough Kristin had found the little spit-fire wondering about in a forest that she was adventuring in during her spare time. Kristin had considered leaving the little thing for someone else to find since she already had seven Eevee evolutions and a Fearow with her.

But as she went over to give it a little pet, the little thing gave her hand a sniff then brushed her off, walking off as if it owned the world. Kristin stared after it, not believing her eyes. After a second however, she got a mad smirk on her face, the urge to become the little things Trainer now irresistible.

With her mind set, she started to follow the Eevee throughout the forest planning on making it like her. Days passed, EON was unable to contact their team member for she had shut off her Poketch, determined to not let anything distract her from her goal. At first the little thing pretended she wasn't following it.

Quite soon though, it had decided to create a little mayhem by setting up simple little traps for Kristin to fall for. Her walking under an unstable leaf filled with water to have it spilled all over her head, falling into a small hole covered by leafs, and of course, the unexpected tail slap when she was close enough after rounding a corner, that never got old. Kristin would laugh at all the traps that she fell into, adoring the brilliant little thing more and more.

"You little Eevee are just as bright as I am. A techie Eevee nerd like me and a brilliant little Eevee like you. We could rule the world and annoy everyone in it, together. What do you say my little trouble maker?"

The little Eevee had eventually been persuaded by its stalker. It had grown fond of its destined Trainer and willingly joined her on her team. It refused to be captured with a Pokeball however, for they were now and forever equals.

Kristin never evolved it, and its favorite place to be from then on was right on Kristin's shoulder. The little Eevee started to somewhat imitate its Trainer over time, becoming a reflection of Kristin herself due to them being so similar from the very start. And though Leafeon holds and irreplaceable place in her heart, her little shoulder angel (devil) would then and forevermore own another extra special place in her heart.

* * *

Note: Poketch is a Pokemon Watch.

AN: Thank you for reading. Now then, yes I will have an omake about how she had caught 'the giant Fearow of a mysterious island'. It's like super fun and has to be in here. I'm probably going to have an Omake after each new chapter too... So, until next time my readers.


End file.
